Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas
Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas is an upcoming Christmas movie planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It is a midquel which takes place in the middle of Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Belle and Prince Adam throw a Christmas party for the local villagers at their castle. Lumiere and Cogsworth argue who brought Christmas back to the castle, while Mrs. Potts insists of explaining the true story behind Christmas' return to the castle. The film then switches into a lengthy flashback, during the events of the first film after the Beast saved Belle from a wolf pack. Belle is excited for Christmas but is shocked when the castle servants reveal the Beast has forbidden Christmas from occurring. Belle finds the Beast outside in the snow and offers to teach him ice skating, but Fife, Forte the court composer, who was transformed into a pipe organ's humble minion, interrupts their skating, causing the Beast and Belle to crash into the snow, and when Belle makes a snow angel, the Beast see his angel as a shadow of a monster. He roars, swipes at some snow and storms off inside, leaving Belle and the castle servants alone. Belle decides to throw Christmas, Lumiere and Chip accompanying her to the castle attic where they meet Angelique, one of Lumiere's lovers who objects to the reintroduction of Christmas, due to the Beast's curse occurring on Christmas when he rejected the Enchantress entry into the castle. The Beast consults Forte. He would prefer to remain as an ornament than rely on Belle, enjoying his manipulation over the Beast's anger. The Beast confronts Belle in the castle's boiler room, but they come to blows over their argument over Christmas. Belle eventually meets Forte, who advises her to venture into the deepest part of the forest to cut down a giant Christmas tree. However, Belle finds the tree is near impossible to cut down and eventually falls under a sheet of ice. The Beast learns what has happened and goes to rescue her with Lumiere, Cogsworth, Fife, and carpenter Axe. However, knowing she was planning Christmas against his wishes, he imprisons Belle in the dungeons. The servants visit Belle, Angelique apologizing for her sarcastic attitude. The Beast finds a present, a storybook, from Belle and reads it. Moved by the book's words, the Beast has a change of heart and frees Belle, offering to celebrate Christmas after all. Forte is furious and uses his music in an attempt to destroy the castle. The Beast confronts Forte, but is overwhelmed by his music. Fife points out Forte's keyboard is his weak point, the Beast tossing it at Forte who collapses and dies. Belle, the Beast and the servants celebrate Christmas together. The film ends at the party, with Prince Adam taking Belle aside and giving her a rose as a Christmas present. Trivia *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Jack Skellington, Zero, Oogie Boogie, Pete, Shere Khan, Scar, The Grand Duke of Owls, Team Rocket (James, Jessie, and Meowth), and Arthur and Cecil guest star in this movie. *Oogie Boogie, Pete, Shere Khan, Scar, The Grand Duke of Owls, Team Rocket (James, Jessie, and Meowth), and Arthur and Cecil will work for Forte in this film, suggesting that they were sent by Gaston to spy on Ash, Littlefoot, Scooby-Doo, Belle, and their friends. *The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Genie and King Louie will be absent in the opening and closing present-day scenes for this film, due to the fact that The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu will already be in the opening and closing present-day scenes for ''Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' and King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Genie and King Louie were already in the opening and closing present-day scenes for ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas''. *Like Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, The Land Before Time films, the Madagascar films, the Tarzan films, the Aladdin films, the Scooby-Doo films, the Mickey mouse films, the Looney Tunes films, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Rock-a-Doodle. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit separate Land Before Time crossovers with Beauty and the Beast and its midquels, but he retired from re-editing films, so Daniel Esposito will guest star Littlefoot and his friends in the Pokemon/Beauty and the Beast films instead. *Both The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island and Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas were first released directly on home video in 1997, the same year Pokèmon was released on Japanese television and The Jungle Book was re-released on home video. Links Category:Spin-off films Category:Christmas Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Midquel Films Category:Films dedicated to David Ogden Stiers